Rope descenders as used for descending when rock climbing, rescuing or, professional ski guides, or for mission specific military special operations or, tactical operations personnel purposes, are generally well known, whereas the present invention offers unique properties, the advantages of which are listed below in the Summary of the Invention.
Past inventions that include descenders and which incorporate some or part of the basics of the present invention are numerous. Inventors are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,031 issued to Ador, Jun. 7, 2005 entitled, Personal safety device for a vertical rope; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,893 issued to Hede, et al., Dec. 22, 1998 entitled, Self-locking descender for a rope with an operating lever; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,576 issued to Petzl, et al. Nov. 26, 1996 entitled, Disengageable descender with self-locking of the rope; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,577 issued to Petzl, et al. Oct. 8, 1991 entitled, Self-jamming descender for a rope with two jamming positions; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,658 issued to Brda Apr. 8, 1986 entitled Device for lowering a person or a load on a rope; all of which are listed here for reference purpose only.